1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure and associated method to allow a crystal oscillator circuit operate with a with plurality of different crystals.
2. Related Art
An electrical circuit is typically designed to function with a specific component comprising specific electrical properties. Replacing the specific component with another component that comprises different electrical properties may require major circuit modifications.
Major circuit modifications may be time consuming and costly. Therefore there exists a need to design an electrical circuit to function with different components comprising different electrical properties without making major circuit modifications.